User blog:Jevrhan/Fiel, The Curse of the Damned
Story The mystery revolving about the DSS Excursion was laid into a fog of puzzling questions. Who attacked the ship?, What is the cargo ship delivering to Demacia? And where is the Ship itself? The Bubbling Bog, a quaking bog near the Serpentine River has held the mystery ever since the ship disappeared. Many who traversed to the bog itself felt little less but the seemingly endless rain, the stare of gloomy trees, the dead - ridden air and sometimes voices of their loved ones, shouting for help like being burned below ground a multitude of times. Many chose to avoid traversing the path of the bog in crossing river but not Fiel Brickhouse, the arrogant but hopeful son of the missing Captain Lionel Brickhouse. He joined the Demacian Navy for one thing; Truth on where his father really is. Though skilled by the sword and quite a smart mouth according to some of his Navy superiors, Fiel has been always enticed and intrigued by the mystics. Once he was caught toying around with Luxanna's Baton, trying to deal out his own kind of magic but only ending up being scolded. Because of his arrogance, the young man fled the city, hoping to find his father while enticing himself with the search of magical powers he always wanted. Fiel ended up traversing the Bubbling Bog. After hours and hours of walking around the marsh-like forest he found what many demacians have tried to find for a long time. The missing DSS Excursion, all destroyed and ravaged like something bursted from inside the ship itself. While ransacking what was left on the ship came to him the body of his dead father; uniform all teared up and muddy. Fiel was overwhelmed with both rage and sadness as he held what remained of his father. Suddenly a dark shadow crawled upon the young man's feet and all over his body. Fiel didn't move. As he sees through his legs the darkness was eating up his armor. He knew whatever it is that is crawling to him wants him. As the darkness crawled over his face he muttered his last words. "I will avenge you Father... I will and I do." But the darkness that devoured didn't kill him. It transformed him to something he was always enticed at; A being capable of magic. But the power he carried was not meant for the light, it was so cold and dark that even a bog monster was enticed to it. He was different. His skin was so pale, his armor resembles a noble but sinister being. His eyes glowing red and his blade releasing a very cold aura that even the very waters of the bog freezes over. Before he set forth he heard the a voice so familiar to him and and to his heart, saying out but fading as it goes, "My son, forgive me. Demacia has betrayed me. He ordered the ambush. He ordered the ambush... Jarvan... Jar..." ''When he heard the name of the Prince, he rode back to Demacia with a heart of vengeance. He used the Bog monstrosity that was enticed to him as his dark steed. On the way there, he then realized something. If he attacked Jarvan directly, it will cause a great confrontation between him and the Demacian Military. So he went to the Institute of War and requested that he must be summoned always whenever Jarvan IV will be summoned as well. The summoners asked him but he answered with no avail. Now, Fiel has two things at his cold heart; Revenge and Truth. ''"His eyes so red like blood and his breath so cold like death. Whatever or whoever he seeks here, must be on his guard. Even his anger goes through your very bones." - ''Shyvana, The Half - Dragon Abilities '''Innate Passive: Vengeful Blight' - Fiel blocks and returns 5/7/10% of any total non-turret damage to 300 cells away from him. 1st Skill: Rage of the Bog - Fiel sends out his bog mount charging away from him for 60/80/100/120/150 (+.50 Total Physical Damage) at his target. This applies on-hit effects. Cooldown: 8 seconds Range: 250 Cost: 60/70/80/90/100 mana 2nd skill: Damnation Blade -''' '''Passive: Fiel's autoattacks reduce his enemy's armor by 1/2/3/4/5(max.3 stacks.) and gives 2 /4 /6 /8 /10% Lifesteal. Active: Fiel slams his blade on the ground, dealing 50/70/90/110/130 (+.30 Total Physical Damage) and increases his attackspeed for 10/20/30/40/50% for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 7 seconds Range: 500 Cost: 50/60/70/80/90 mana 3rd skill: Corrosive Frost - Fiel holds a target champion in 550 units away from him. The held champion is immobile for 3 seconds and his armor reduced by 2/4/6/8/10%. for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 7 seconds Range: 550 Cost: 2 /4 /6 /8 /10 % of Fiel's Current health Ultimate: Rightful Vengeance - ''' '''Passive: Fiel gains a Death charge (max.10) for everytime an ally unit dies 1000 units near him and gains a Life charge (max.10) for everytime an enemy unit dies 700 units near him. Charges disappear when used Active: Fiel releases an enourmous amount of dark energy onto a target using his blade 600 units near him. If the target is an ally, Fiel gives the ally +7%/10%/12% increased stats (except armor and magic resistance) for 4/5/6 seconds for every Life charge given. If the target is an enemy, the target will be damaged for 150/200/225 (+0.7 Total Physical damage) and reduces his health and mana regeneration rate by 1%/2%/3% for every Death charge given. Damage for every consecutive Death charge is reduced by 6% if it hits the same target. Cooldown: 110/120/140 seconds Range:Active: 500 Mana Cost: 100/150/200 mana + 5/ 7/ 10% of Fiel's Current Health Category:Custom champions